omegagroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlestar Athena
|Registry= BSG-201 |Affiliation= Colonial Fleet |Status= Operational }} The Battlestar Athena (BSG-201) is a starship in Task Force 27. She is currently under the command of Rear Admiral Vorn Krace. Battlestar Athena Crew Command The Command department is ultimately responsible for the ship and its crew, and those within the department are responsible for commanding the vessel and representing the interests of the Twelve Colonies. *Commanding Officer - Rear Admiral Vorn Krace *Executive Officer - Colonel William Tyber Flight Control Responsible for the navigation and flight control of a vessel, the Flight Control department includes pilots trained in both starship and auxiliary craft piloting. Note that the Flight Control department does not include Fighter pilots. Strategic Operations The Strategic Operations department acts as an advisory to the command staff, as well as a resource of knowledge and information concerning hostile races in the operational zone of the ship, as well as combat strategies and other such things. *Chief Strategic Operations Officer Lieutenant Isla Klint Tactical Operations Responsible for the management and handling of a capital ship's weapon systems. The Tac Ops department is responsible for the tactical readiness of the vessel. *Tactical Officer - Lieutenant JG Kyle Firro (NPC) Operations The operations department is responsible for keeping ship systems functioning properly, re-routing power, bypassing relays, and doing whatever else is necessary to keep the ship operating at peak efficiency. Engineering The engineering department has the enormous task of keeping the ship working; they are responsible for making repairs, fixing problems, and making sure that the ship is ready for anything. *Assistant Chief Engineering Officer - Lieutenant JG James Sanders (NPC) *Chief Of The Deck - Senior Chief Petty Officer Bernard Williams (NPC) *Computer Systems Specialist - Chief Petty Officer Marie Smith (NPC) Medical & Counselling The medical & counselling department is responsible for the mental and physical health of the crew, from running annual physicals to combating a strange plague that is afflicting the crew to helping a crew member deal with the loss of a loved one. *Medical Officer - Petty Officer Second Class Kyan Ronbeire Intelligence The Intelligence department is responsible for gathering and providing intelligence as it becomes possible during a mission; during covert missions, the intelligence department also takes a more active role, providing the necessary classified and other information. Marine Detachment When the standard security detail is not enough, marines come in and clean up; the marine detachment is a powerful tactical addition to any ship, responsible for partaking in personal combat, from sniping to melee. The Marines onboard the ship are responsible for the ship's internal security. *Platoon Commander - First Lieutenant Serena Lane (NPC) *Platoon Commander - Second Lieutenant Ewan Vakaras (NPC) *Platoon Commander - Second Lieutenant Anya Markon (NPC) *First Sergeant - Gunnery Sergeant Marissa Verens (NPC) *Sniper - Master Sergeant Simon "Crosshair" Reese *Sniper - Second Lieutenant Dexter "Cowboy" Lonestar (NPC) *Sniper - Ensign Talia "T.J." Ransom (NPC) *Medic - Second Lieutenant Miles "Doc" Holliday (NPC) *Marine Infiltration Specialist - Sergeant Kes "Killer" Tal (NPC) *Heavy Weapons Specialist - Gunnery Sergeant Joseph "J-Man" Mason (NPC) *Demolitions Expert - Sergeant Major Roger "Rabbit" Wilkins *Master-At-Arms - Staff Sergeant Evan Koranik (NPC) Athena Air Wing The best pilots in the Colonial Fleet, they are responsible for piloting the Vipers in ship to ship battles, as well as piloting and providing escort for Raptors. They are also charged with operating Combat Air Patrols in time of war, and escorting shuttles and diplomatic craft. *Commander Air Group - Captain Sean "Phantom" Keyes *Viper Pilot - Lieutenant Casca "Mercenary" Longinus (NPC) *Viper Pilot - Ensign Patroclus "Achilles" Myrmidon Civilian Affairs Civilians play an important role in the Colonial Fleet. Many civilian specialists across a number of fields work on occasion with fleet personnel as a Mission Specialist. In other cases, extra ship and station duties, such as running the ship's lounge, are outsourced to a civilian contract. Battlestar Athena History The Battlestar Athena has had a very troubled past. On her shakedown cruise she was having her weapons tested when a cascade failure ran through the systems, overloading them and killing several officers. The ship was forced into a three-year long repair and refit cycle, during which time she also had various systems upgraded. The three years finally over, her commanding officer returned to take command of the ship, and pulled her crew back together for the first mission of an already three-year-old ship. The mission was a success, and the pirates that once called the Origin Asteroid Belt home were either killed or taken prisoner, but the victory came at a high price - long-time friend of the Commander; Captain John Jerrick, at the time CAG of the Athena, was killed in action. Now, one year later, there have been many changes on the Battlestar. Commander Krace was promoted to Rear Admiral, and placed in command of a Task Force in Omega Group, Major Kommado was reassigned, once again, to JAG duties, and many new officers came and went from the ship. Once again, however, their might will be put to the test, as the Cylon Holocaust begins. See Also Battlestar Athena Missions Battlestar Athena Links *Battlestar Athena Homepage Categories Relating to the Battlestar Athena *Battlestar Athena Personnel *Battlestar Athena NPCs *Battlestar Athena Departed Crew *Battlestar Athena Missions